Update:Patch Notes (8 January 2018)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week's update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- *The Strongarm woodcutting animation override now animates with crystal shards rather than wooden splinters when chopping crystal trees. *The ground in the instance of the Lumbridge God Statue has now been fixed. *Small and large zombie monkey bones have been adjusted to ensure that large bones appear bigger than small bones in the backpack. *Character stretching issues when cancelling an active duel while a goebie disguise kit is active have now been fixed. *Dropped versions of gemstone armour have been mended so they no longer float in the air. *The magic carpet no longer duplicates when taking off and landing at magic carpet stations. *Orla's wisp colony map has been updated to account for changes made with the Menaphos and Sophanem expansion. *Examining a party member while Dungeoneering now shows the correct stats. *5kg Sandstone no longer cuts into six 1kg Sandstones. *Tuska's Wrath is now marked as members' only in the Constitution skill guide. *Wolfbane's level has been corrected in the Attack skill guide. *Web snippers in Daemonheim are now marked as non-members' in the Cooking skill guide. *The examine text for supreme overload salve has been updated to mention the wyvern fire protection. *''Evil Dave's Big Day Out'' is now listed as a 6th Age quest. *References to 'elite white knights' and the 'white knight's fortress' in Evil Dave's Big Day Out have been corrected to 'Temple Knights' and the 'White Knights' Castle'. *The requirements for Evil Dave's Big Day Out in the achievement system now matches those in the quest system. *The Elemental Workshop II quest start screen no longer appears after completing the quest. *Typos in the quest overview screens for Horror from the Deep and My Arm's Big Adventure have now been corrected. *Canopic Jars will now appear correctly during Icthlarin's Little Helper. Clicking on the doorway will force them to appear if any are missing. *The Squishing level achievement has returned to the Menaphos achievements list after a short hiatus. *A typo has been corrected in the Wanted! quest. *Crafting dragon leather boots will no longer count towards the 'craft dragon leather vambraces' daily challenge. *The Wilderness area achievement 'Chaosteo' is now tagged as members' only, as the chaos altar can't be used on free worlds. *The Varrock area achievement 'Jackanory' is now tagged as members' only. *Free players can now toggle max daily challenges in member skills at the level five skill cap. If a player logs into a members' world it will be toggled back off. *Daily challenges are now only assigned to free players if they also meet the secondary requirements, where previously these were only checked for members. *The Magic log daily challenges for Firemaking, Fletching and Woodcutting are no longer assigned to free players due to their limited access to magic logs. *The Herblore requirement for the 'clean tarromin' daily challenge has been corrected from eleven to five. *Urn daily challenges are now be correctly assigned to free players. *The 'Brown and Pointy' Fletching daily challenge will now only be assigned if the Smithing requirements are met (Smithing level five for bronze arrowheads or Smithing level four and Tourist Trap for bronze darts). *Low-level Fletching challenges that explained how to fletch now tell players to select 'Craft' then 'Knife' instead of selecting 'Fletch'. *The 'Changing of the Guard' combat achievement is now marked as members' only. *The 'Changing of the Guard New Varrock' achievement has been renamed to 'Guard is Dead'. *The 'Repressed Wilderness' area achievement now requires 50 cursed memories as intended. *The quest overview screen for Nature Spirit can no longer be accessed on free worlds. *All member quests now check if the player is on a members' world. *An issue with the requirements for starting Legends' Quest has now been corrected. *The 'Next to No Power' achievement will now complete correctly. Due to this change, it can now only be achieved in a bossing instance. *Missing achievements have been added for 15 Constitution and 102 Invention. *The 'Don't Stop Me If I Start to Ramble' achievement no longer triggers when completing a Temple Trek. *Non-milestone progress and progress reset messages have been filtered for the 'Careful, There Are Snakes' achievement. *It is now easier to consistently cast debuff and bind spells while revolution is active in combat. These spells still obey the global cooldown and may now be cast via ability queuing on the action bar. *The worn equipment interface now resizes correctly. *Using Dominion Mines no longer skips the tendrils mechanic during the Telos encounter. *The 'So Much Power' special attack in the Telos encounter will no longer deal damage to the player at the start of phase 5. *It is now possible to withdraw runes in a rune pouch when the same kind of rune is already in the player's (full) backpack. *The tooltip on a medium, large or giant Runecrafting pouch now displays the increased durability (immunity to degradation) bestowed on it by the Repair Rune Pouch lunar spell. *Feedback messages from the Repair Rune Pouch spell now display as information boxes instead of chat window messages. *A blue cape can once again be purchased from Scavvo's Rune Store in the Champions' Guild, as it's a possible clue in the Wanted! quest. *The broken fountains in Varrock have been fixed so that players can once more draw water from them. *Players will no longer repeatedly see the message: 'You cannot fight other people's followers here' when using AOE abilities with a clan avatar or Guthixian butterfly nearby. *The reference 'Zaros spellbook' on the Elven Grimoire spellbook swap has now been changed to 'Ancient spellbook'. *Feedback has been added when a player attempts to withdraw an item from the bank with a full beast of burden inventory. *The 'Select destination' option on fairy rings no longer opens the transportation interface on free worlds. *Snowboard trick emotes no longer stall player movement. *The bag of salt animation no longer stalls the player. *The aggressive monster warning from the max guild boss portal teleport to Dagannoth Kings has been removed. *An issue has been fixed which certain toggleable icons were still appearing on the world map when players attempted to hide all icons. *Mouseover text now updates for interactable locations which connect or change state, such as the Invention workbench and picked fruit trees. *Helwyr, Vindicta & Gorvek, the Twin Furies and Gregorovic can now have their boss kill count prestiged. *18/12, 14:45 UTC: The 2017 ninja survey now correctly displays the last option on the results page. *18/12, 15:25 UTC: The 'You're Not My Real Mah' achievement now consistently completes when reaching 100 chronicles. *20/12, 09:20 UTC: The Twitch Loot Chest Cheer Hunter outfit date check was extended until 31st December 2017. *21/12, 10:40 UTC: Players can no longer place augmented items into an auto-alcher machine, as this causes them to lose their perks and item XP when the item is removed. *27/12, 11:15 UTC: The 1.1x XP interface no longer repeatedly reopens itself while logged in. *29/12, 16:15 UTC: The Festive box food date check has been adjusted to cover dates up until 19th January 2018. *The consistency of layouts across the Friends, Clan, Friends Chat and Notes interfaces has been improved. *There is now a counter for the total number of players in Friends Chat located beside the Friend Chat settings button on the Friend Chat info interface. *The Fish Flingers interfaces now uses the current interface style. *The magic carpet travel network is now accessed through an interface, allowing travel to any unlocked destination from almost any station. However, the monkey station still only connects to South Pollnivneach and Shantay Pass as it does not charge a fee. *The slow method of travelling by magic carpet has been removed to simplify magic carpet travel. Categoría:Patch Notes Categoría:8 de enero updates Categoría:2018 updates